<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelo by PrincessFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777028">Angelo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak'>PrincessFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Blow Jobs, Bad editing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Seriously lots of guilt here, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest (TMNT), not so much rape like you'd imagine but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was expecting a stranger, and Donatello is anything but."</p><p>Michelangelo has a blindfold and Donatello is working on autopilot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand on opposite sides of the gate between them. Neither could see each other, but Donatello knows it’s Mikey on the other side. This is his brother’s usual post on Thursdays at 3am. But Donnie is not his usual clientele, and Mikey doesn’t  know his secret job had been found out. He was expecting a stranger, and Donatello is anything but.</p><p>“It’s 30 upfront, 30 when I’m done,” Mikey says at the sound of a person leaning against the gate. Despite the blunt pricing, Donatello can still hear the smile in his voice. Mikey enjoyed his job. Donatello could tell every time he went down on a random man’s dick. He knew that if the young turtle could with a dick in his mouth, he’d be whistling while he worked.</p><p>He pulled out the rolled up bills, secured with a rubber band. Donatello knew the price beforehand, and he had prepared. It wasn’t a circumstantial act. He knew exactly what he was about to do, but if he ever got accused, he knows he’d still blame it on circumstance.</p><p>“Oh you’re paying full upfront?” Mikey asks.</p><p>He wants to respond “of course, I know you won’t flake,” because Mikey never does. But his mouth remains sealed, his voice stuck. He knows he’s never been a convincing liar, and he doesn’t trust himself not to give his identity away.</p><p>“Silent huh? Well I thank you for the trust,” he says, a sly tilt in his voice. It reminds Donnie too much of his playful teasing tone, and guilt is starting to chew at his stomach again.</p><p>Donnie stays silent.</p><p>“Is there a reason you’re so quiet? You know you can come over here...” Mikey asks. And once again he receives no answer. Donnie feels stiff. He can’t follow through with this. What if Mikey recognizes his stance, or maybe his jacket, or maybe he’ll see him underneath the hood. His legs shake. He can’t get himself to step out, but he also can’t bring himself to run away.</p><p> “Oh! I get it! You’re shy…” Mikey decides with a little chuckle that makes Donnie’s heart swell. “Well don’t worry, I have a solution…”</p><p>Donatello’s heart picks up pace, waiting for Mikey to explain this apparent “solution.” Instead all he hears is the rustling of fabric before Mikey steps over to his side of the gate. Donatello’s heart nearly stops in his chest and he freezes in place, before he sees that Mikey’s mask is instead replaced with an orange blindfold. He sighs out in relief, and Michelangelo chuckles at his strangers cute insecurity. Then, as he tries to walk forward, he stumbles, and out of instinct Donnie reaches out to catch him. He curses those team building exercises that are helpful for ninja training, but horrible for subtlety. Mikey laughs again though, and doesn’t seem to suspect a thing.</p><p> Donnie quickly guides him a few more steps just so they’re closer to the wall, before quickly dropping his arms as if burned. He’s still apprehensive about going through with this. Most of him wasn’t even expecting to get this far. But he’d rather not have someone walk by and see Michelangelo standing in a dark alley with a blindfold on. </p><p>He doesn’t really know why he’s doing this. His brother is right in front of him, about to bend down for him. He just paid his <i>brother</i> for a sexual favor. He’s normally so calculating, but he didn’t think this through.</p><p>It just started as him just noticing Mikey’s disappearances late at night, his security system alerting him. Then he tracked him, learned what he was doing… And he couldn’t stop watching Mikey… And not just that time, but <i>every</i> time. He followed him with cameras, watching as he so happily sucked strangers off for some cash. Something about enraged him. But not in a way that made him want to inform the others, not in a sensible way for Mikey’s safety… but because he was <i>jealous.</i> </p><p>When he came to this spot, he had shut down the rational part of his brain. The one that told him if he gets caught, everything he knows in his life will be destroyed. No, he felt as if he was acting on instinct, numb as he stepped behind the wall, his socks getting wet in his shoes as he stepped in the filthy puddles. When he planned it out, decided his schedule, decided the time, rolled up the money, it was all instinct. He blames the lack of female anthropomorphic turtles, but he knows that’s a horrible excuse. And he knows that, despite what he’s been trying to convince himself, it hasn’t all been instinctual coincidence.</p><p>Mikey gets on his knees in front of him. Donnie wants to stop him, but he’s frozen once more, and despite himself he’s been hard and out since he saw Mikey in that blindfold. Probably better that way, since turtle anatomy might be too distinct if he hadn’t fully dropped yet. Despite being blinded, Mikey quickly finds the hem of his pants beneath his jacket and is quick to unbutton them. Donatello is suddenly glad he chose to wear a suit to disguise himself. He almost never wears pants, and it’s just one more layer to the deception. His cock falls out and Mikey smirks at the smell.</p><p>
  <i>This is real.</i>
</p><p>Donatello’s mind feels as if it’s going haywire as he watches his cute little brother, their little <i>Mike,y</i> give a cute little lick to the tip, before taking the tip in his mouth and giving a small suck. Donnie has to bite his lip to stop himself from making noise.</p><p>His brother gets to work, almost like a professional focused on a task. Or maybe more accurately like he’s making art. Mikey’s always been quite the artist. Donnie knew his little Angelo was good, but he wasn’t expecting how quickly he’d lose control of himself. Mikey bobs up and down, tongue swirling against him every few bobs, specific attention given to his head making Donnie glad for the wall behind him helping him keep up straight as his legs tremble…  It’s driving him mad. </p><p>He feels disgusting, watching Mikey’s spit cover his dick as his lips move up and down so naturally like he was trained to suck dick like this. Donnie feels like he’s violating his little brother. Like he’s leaking some unforeseen evil aura that will forever taint his brother with sin. If Mikey knew how would he even react? Undoubtedly with disgust, and betrayal. After all, Donnie is absolutely taking advantage of him, as much as the idea makes him nauseous. But Mikey’s blind to it, naive as always. Innocent despite how his mouth is full of dick at the moment. Donatello feels like a disgusting monster, but he can’t stop. He needs it and he doesn’t even know why. Mikey’s his brother, his only younger brother, but he can’t help the feral part inside him that wants to dominate him in a way he wouldn’t do to the others. Mikey’s the only one whose care he is responsible for, and he feels he was the wrong person to be given the role as an older brother, because all he wants to do is destroy the little angel sucking his sick like he depends on it.</p><p>Donnie can feel his skin tingling, his heart racing, sweat forming and probably staining his suit, but he doesn’t care about any of that anymore. He grips his brother’s head and forces him down rough, making him gasp. But instead of pushing himself back up, Mikey lets his customer take control, and Donnie doesn’t hold back. He can’t anymore anyways, and he knows better than anyone that Mikey can take it all.</p><p>Michelangelo moans as Donnie desperately seeks out the edge of orgasm, thrusting in and out of his head to abandon, breathing hard as he remembers to keep quiet as best he can. With a final thrust in, Donnie shoves Mikey’s head down and cums, electricity running through his body and a wave of satisfaction washing over him in a way it never has before. No orgasm could match up to this. He can’t help the crack of a groan, but he can’t care anymore. Nothing matters when you’re coming down your baby brother’s throat.</p><p>He hears Mikey make a quiet, almost inaudible, confused noise. Almost like he’s doubting whether he heard that groan correctly. But despite that he dutifully swallows all the cum like the good little slut he is, and Donatello rubs his cheek until he’s fully ridden out his orgasm.</p><p>When he’s wilted and dry, Michelangelo pops off, spit and cum still connecting him to his dick. He’s quick, needing to see whose dick he just finished sucking now that he likely suspects something’s off. He tries to take off his blindfold, but Donnie stops him by grabbing his hands and holding them there. Mikey would never be able to handle it if he knew. It’s better for him to live his life without never knowing for sure. Mikey seems to get the message, hands going to his lap, waiting for the stranger to say something, but Donnie never does. Instead he quickly walks away, his instincts telling him to run and hide before Michelangelo can let curiosity change his mind, leaving his brother cold in the dark and wet alley on his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>